Ice
by pepperlandgirl
Summary: How does Spike know that Buffy likes ice on the back of her neck? Short ficlet.


Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Everybody belongs to Joss, etc.  
  
Distribution: I don't care if you want it, just let me know.  
  
A/N-Just a cute little fic post-Wrecked, explaining how Spike knows why Buffy likes ice.  
  
Ice  
  
"Dammit Slayer, when I tell you to duck, duck," Spike bellowed and he stormed in the crypt.  
  
Buffy marched in behind him and slammed the door. "I don't know why you're yelling. You're not the one who got beamed in the back of a head with that demon's horn."  
  
"I'm yelling because I bloody told you to duck," Spike snapped. "Are you coming downstairs, or what?"  
  
"No, I gotta get home to Dawn." She winced and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
Concern suddenly flooded Spike's face, "Are you ok Slayer?"  
  
Her face still twisted in a grimace of pain, she nodded.  
  
Spike sighed, "No you're not. Why are you so stubborn?"  
  
She looked up at him and jutted her chin, "I'm not stubborn, Peroxide Boy."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and said dryly, "Good one, Slayer." His face softened, "Come downstairs. I'll make you feel better."  
  
"None of that tonight, Spike. I've really gotta get home."  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter, pet. I'm just gonna help with your headache. Unless you want to try to walk home with stars bursting in front of your eyes."  
  
"It's not that bad," Buffy muttered as she climbed down the ladder.  
  
They had been out patrolling when they started to bicker. It wasn't a big deal, no different than any other time they went out together. Spike made a snide comment, Buffy told him to shut up, Spike smirked, but instead of following that up with another snide comment he had yelled, "DUCK!"  
  
Buffy looked around confused and didn't see the demon try to decapitate her with his horn. Spike knocked her out of the way in time, and the horn hit her across the back of her neck instead of going through her throat. Buffy jumped up and beat it to a pulp, then Spike broke its neck.  
  
"Sit down on the bed," he instructed her. She stuck out her tongue, but did what she was told.  
  
Spike went over to his fridge and took out an icepack, he then wrapped it in a towel. "What are you doing with that?" She asked irritably.  
  
Spike sighed, "I'm going to beat you with it. What do you think I'm going to do with it?"  
  
Spike crawled onto the bed behind her and put a knee on either side of her waist. "Lean back against me."  
  
She hesitated, unsure of what he had planned. "Slayer, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make your head feel better, ok?"  
  
Buffy moved back against him and Spike began rubbing her shoulders and massaging her neck. She moaned in pleasure and pushed harder against him. "That's a good girl," he murmured into her ear. "Just relax."  
  
When she had relaxed against him completely, he grabbed the icepack. "Lean your head forward."  
  
When the cold ice touched her flushed skin she jumped, but the ice numbed the pain, and she relaxed again. Holding the ice on her neck with one hand, he continued to rub her shoulder with the other.  
  
"Does that feel good?" He asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Spike smiled. He leaned over and gently kissed her ear and she sighed. He began rubbing the icepack around her neck in slow, circular motions, and she shuddered with pleasure.  
  
He wrapped his free arm around her and held her tight against his cool chest. "I've got to go," she mumbled.  
  
"I know," he said, pulling her even closer. He didn't stop rubbing the ice lightly against the base of her head and down her spine until her entire body was covered in goosebumps.  
  
"How do you do that?" She asked, turning to face him.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Always know how to get rid of the pain?"  
  
Spike smiled and kissed her forehead, "Because I know what you like, pet." He released her and she stood up. "Head feel better?"  
  
"Much. Coming with me tomorrow?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
  
Buffy smiled than kneeled beside him and pulled his lips to hers. Spike kissed her back passionately, and though she didn't want to, she eventually broke away from him. "Thank you."  
  
End 


End file.
